


Day 1: Flirting

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Saraya DeMott could not help but stare at the legs of the NCR soldier marching up to her. She wanted to get to know this Private Ortega a whole lot better.
Relationships: Courier/Private Ortega, Female Courier/Private Ortega
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 15





	Day 1: Flirting

Running a hand through her long blonde hair, Saraya let out a tired sigh. She stood in front of the NCR Sharecropper farms, and she couldn’t help but feel bad. The ground was cracked and dry, and what little crops were actually growing were yellow and wilting. The farmers looked tired and exhausted, and the Courier couldn’t blame them; this was some hard fucking work in the best of times, and right now these definitely weren’t the best of times.

“Excuse me, what are you doing here?”

Saraya whipped her head around, ready to fire off a barrage of insults, but held her tongue when she saw who it was. Some female soldier marched up to her, scowling fiercely. What caught Saraya’s eyes though were her legs; they were quite muscular and thick, as if they had spent a lot of time running and marching, and Saraya couldn’t help but grin. She had never seen this girl before, didn’t even know her name, but she damn sure wanted to change that situation. Offering up the widest grin, Saraya sauntered over, until the two were face to face.

“Well, hey there.” Saraya stated, smiling like a fool. “Name’s Saraya, Saraya DeMott.”

“Good for you. What are you doing here?” The soldier demanded, still scowling.

“I’m just here to talk to someone named Morgan Blake?” Saraya explained. “Got told by Colonel Hsu to come here and figure out why exactly the crop farms aren’t exactly flourishing.”

The female soldier stood there silently, looking Saraya up and down, before relacing her shoulders slightly.

“Miss Blake should be tending to her crops, you can’t miss her. Find the woman with the straw hat and cursing a storm.”

“Thank you very much, beautiful.” Saraya chuckled. “What's your name though, soldier?”

The female soldier scrunched her nose at that, but she couldn’t hide the light blush forming on her face.

“It’s Private April Ortega, if you have to know.” Private Ortega stated simply.

“April, huh? Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Saraya chuckled, before she stuck out her arms.

A small smile appeared on Ortega’s face at that, before quickly vanishing. Saraya chuckled at that; an opening, just what she needed.

“For someone you don’t even know, you're coming on quite strong.” Ortega stated.

“Well see April, if I see something I like...I go for it.” Saraya replied simply, offering up a wink.

“Its Private Ortega to you, not April. At least...for now.”

Saraya’s interest piqued at that ‘for now’. She put her hands behind her back, sticking her chest out slightly, grinning slyly.

“Oh? How do I get to change that then, Private?”

“Depends, Demott.” Ortega responded, an amused tone to her voice. “You ever been to the Atomic Wrangler?”

“Been there? I’ve got a permanent room there.” Saraya chuckled, shaking her head. “How about Thursday night, you and me meetup? Cause I would seriously love to get to know you and your legs a bit better.”

Private Ortega’s eyebrow raised slightly at that, before she smiled slightly. “As long as you're paying...lets see how the night goes.”


End file.
